halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
SAW
Saw was a house that took place at Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen, serving as the main house for sub-icon, Billy. It proved to be the most popular house of the event, garnering general wait times of 90 minutes until late October, when general wait times accelerated to 120 minutes. Even the Universal Express line, soared to 60 minutes. Experience Queue As guests walked through the exterior queue, they passed murals showing victims being tortured from the early Saw films. They also saw a large TV screen playing the first 5 Saw films. At the end of the queue, they were multiple film posters for Saw VI pasted onto the sets. As guests reached the end of the queue, they entered a seemingly abandoned warehouse building. House As guests entered the warehouse, they found themselves in a room holding cages and torture device. As they walked past the narrow hallways, they ran into Billy, Jigsaw's doll, riding a tricycle from the movies. Around the next corner, guests walked through the bathroom from the first Saw, where Adam Stanheight and Lawrence Gordon were chained to the walls, and came up to guests, yelling "get me out of here!", as guests walked through the next hallways (with multiple pigheads hanging from the ceiling on chains), they passed different victims of Jigsaw getting tortured while scareactors wearing pig masks popped out of various places. Next, guests walked past the recently dead body of Jigsaw, laying in a hospital bed with a slit throat. The Saw character Jeff stood over Jigsaw's body, revving his buzzsaw. After that was a room with a man chained up, similar to the classroom trap in Saw 3. Moving into the next room, guests saw the Rack Trap from Saw 3. As guests passed down a long hallway, three pig-masked actors came up to and attacked them. Lastly, before exiting, guests walked through a circular room, with a spiral on the floor, containing about six men with pig masks standing in a circle in the walls. At random intervals, a scare actor dressed as Adam would join an entering group of visitors and strike up conversation, walking with the visitors until being grabbed from the group by another scare actor in a pig mask. Trivia *The Billy puppet in the beginning of the maze, was the actual puppet used in Saw V. *The bathroom scene used simulated smells to recreate an actual disgusting bathroom. This had been used to great effect before in the two "PsychoScareapy" houses. *The reverse bear trap was an exact cast of the real prop. The actual prop was used in Hollywood's Saw: Game Over, and once again Saw: Game On. *One of the fake Pigs in the final scene wore the pig mask used by Eric Matthews in Saw 4. *In the original concept, there was going to be one trap from each film. but this was changed as the extended Jaws queue couldn't fit a large amount of showpieces. External links *Official Attraction page *Video of attraction Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Movie Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando mazes